An Irresistable Scent
by ErPo
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga purchases a special perfume in hopes of attracting Naruto. What she didn't expect was that the perfume would work a little too well. What will the intoverted kunoichi do when ALL the guys start coming onto her? Post timeskip oneshot


"This scent is simply heavenly! It's lilac with a hint of rose, very elegant,"

"W… well I um… I'm looking for s… something a l… little d… different…" the timid Hyuuga girl said softly.

"Well then, how about a summery scent? This one smells just like citrus and-"

"A… actually… I… I'm l… looking for s… something that a… appeals t… to the o… opposite s… s… sex," Hinata said quietly, blushing slightly.

The saleswoman smiled and went into a backroom of the shop. She returned holding a small transparent glass bottle, her green eyes twinkling. She handed it to Hinata. "I think this is what you're looking for. Be careful though, it's VERY potent, a single drop should land you the man of your dreams!" she said, grinning.

The pale kunoichi examined the bottle, it was the size of a golf ball. She hoped it would help her to attract a certain obnoxious blonde shinobi.

She paid the woman and rushed home, eager to try the aptly labelled, "Love Potion #9".

Her long indigo-hair flared out behind her as she ran. Suddenly she hit something, falling to the ground. The bottle slipped from her grasp and broke, it's contents splashed onto her neck and chest, soaking in instantly. She gasped. "G... gomen nasai!" she blurted to whomever she had bumped into.

She looked up to see Shikamaru Nara extending a helping hand. "Nah... it was my fault..." he muttered.

She let him help her up. "Hmm... Hinata?" he said suddenly.

"Hai?"

"You look beautiful today..." he trailed off.

She flushed red. "A... ANO?!?" Shikamaru-kun?!?" he managed, obviously in shock.

He flashed her a lazy smile. "How about coming to watch the clouds with me? It could be fun..." he whispered the part into her ear, placing an arm around her waist.

She uttered a squeak and tried to back away. "Ah come on, don't be troublesome," he sighed.

She freed herself and ran for the Hyuuga manor. She burst into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"W... what o... o... on e... earth?!?" she exclaimed.

"C... could it be... th... the perfume? I'll have to w... wash it off before I go b... back o.. out t... there!" she gasped.

Then she shook her head. "I... it couldn't be th... that st... strong... that's s... silly!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her door. She got up off of her bed and opened it, revealing her cousin Neji.

"Neji-nee san?"

"Hiashi-sama asked me to tell..." he paused.

He closed his eyes and a grin claimed his face. He looked her over. "My, my Hinata-sama, you're certainly smelling delectable today..." he breathed.

She gasped. "W... wh... what?!?"

He took a step towards her and she stumbled backwards against a wall, he practically glided over to her, placing a hand on either side of her head and trapping her. "I have the strangest urge to see... if you taste as good..." he hissed seductively.

She acted quickly, kneeing him in the groin, uttering a quick apology, and running for her life, face burning red.

She found refuge in the training grounds, slumping against an exercise pole and panting.

Suddenly she saw a farmiliar type of bug crawling across her arm. "Sh... Shino-kun?" she called out.

"Hinata..." came the reply.

Out of the bushes came the bug-user, Shino Aburame.

He walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. He removed his sunglasses, much to Hinata's surprise, and eyed her greedily. "Tell me Hinata-chan, how do you feel about insects?" he growled, smirking.

"In... insects? I... d... don't mind them?" she replied, unsure of his behaviour.

"Want to see some of mine?" he asked.

"W... wh... I... a... o... okay? Where?" she said, a tad confused.

"Right here..." he trailed off, starting to unzip his pants.

She blushed profusely and leapt to her feet, running away.

She was out of the training grounds, she felt a hand grip her wrist and whipped around to see Kiba. "Why Hinata-chan! What a coincidence! That scent was coming from you?" he grinned, Akamaru let out a warning bark to the Hyuuga girl.

"Shhh!" Kiba hissed at his dog.

"K... Kiba-kun! S... something is wr... wrong with N... Neji, Sh... Shino, and Shikamaru!" she blurted.

"Ah, forget those losers..." he said.

"H... huh?"

"Have you ever thought about doing it doggy style?" he asked.

She turned seven shades of scarlet. "N... NANI?!?" she yelled.

"I'll be on top... and you can be my bitch..." he growled.

She bolted instantly. Kiba looked alarmed. "H... HEY! WAIT! I MEAN, I'LL BE THE BITCH IF YOU WANT!" he called after her desperately.

"W... what is going on?!?" she asked herself.

"There you are... looking for you was getting cumbersome..." she froze when she heard Shikamaru's voice.

She turned to see him, he was far too close for comfort. "Don't tell me you're looking for Naruto?" he sighed.

"I... I um..."

"Wouldn't you rather be with a genius? _He's _got the IQ of a haystack..." he muttered.

He cut her off before she could respond. "Besides, I may not have Byakugan, but I can still hit all the right spots..." he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

She ran and stopped when she reached a more deserted part of town. "Hello Hinata-chan! I was just running laps around the village! You are looking very youthful and radiant today!" she turned to see Rock Lee.

"O... oh n... no!" she cried, Lee was affected as well!

She ran to the gates of Konoha. "HEY!" she looked in front of her, there stood a sand village ninja clad in a black body suit.

He walked over to her. "You're... Hinata Hyuuga, right? I'm Kankuro..." he grinned at her.

"H... hai..." she said.

He put an arm around her. "Heh... you know... I've always found shy girls really sexy..." he said.

She flushed. "Uh... K... Kankuro-san I... I-"

"How about you and I get a nice hotel room? Hell, we could even incorporate my puppets," he suggested.

She gasped. "Oh come on... I can be very pleasing-" he was cut off.

"Kankuro... go and tell the Hokage I shall arrive shortly..." came a deep baritone.

"Uh, hai! I'm on it," the marionette tore himself away from Hinata.

"Think it over, ok?" he whispered, winking at her.

He left and Hinata came face to face with Gaara. "Hinata Hyuuga..." he looked at her.

"K... Kazekage-sama!" she blurted, bowing quickly.

"Please... just call me Gaara..." he said.

She looked up at him. "I... I... d... don't know-"

He ran a hand across her cheek. "You're stuttering is very arousing..." he growled, eyes dimmed with lust.

"G... Gaara-sama?!?" she squeaked, her pale lavender eyes widening.

She backed up and hit a hard wall of sand. He was in front of her instantly. "I don't think I've ever noticed how attractive you are..." he said, his sand snaking around her waist and pulling her into him.

"I'll have to take the time to appreciate it after I get these damn clothes off of you..." he hissed.

She turned bright red, eyes twitching as he proceeded to grope her. "W... G... Gaara!" she exclaimed.

Forget fainting, she was on the verge of having a heart attack. She quickly used a substitution jutsu and hid in a tree.

"EXCELLENT! WE'LL PLAY A LITTLE GAME HINATA!" he yelled, grinning psychotically.

"AND IF I CATCH YOU THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK TO SUNAGAKURE AND MAKE YOU SCREAM MY NAME!!!" he bellowed, licking his lips.

Her face was bright red yet again, she got out of the area with great haste.

She ran through the village and ignored the calls of the males she passed. She couldn't take much more of this, she had only intended on winning over Naruto. Not attracting her own cousin, teammates, Shikamaru, the Kazekage AND his older brother.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" she turned to see the new guy, Sai.

He was heading towards her. "S... Sai?" she said, hoping he wasn't affected.

"Hm... would this feeling be considered 'lust'?" he asked himself, scrstching his chin thoughtfully.

She needed to hear no more, she was already running.

Just when she thought she was safe, Choji came out of a convenience store, munching a new bag of potato chips, which he instantly dropped. "Ch... Choji!" she started backing up hesitantly.

"You smell... so much better than food..." he drooled.

She kept retreating. "Choji, Hinata has some training to do, run along!" came Kakashi's voice.

It was like the chorus of a thousand angels to the frightened girl. Choji did so reluctantly. Hinata turned to the silver-haired saviour. "Th... thank you s... so much K... Kakashi-sensei!" she said, sighing in relief.

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "No problem at all my dear... now, how do you feel about older men?" he asked.

Suddenly his voice didn't seem so relieving, she let out a cry and ran. She ran past Ichikaru's, there was no sign of Naruto surprisingly. She noticed Neji looking around and she squeaked, running even faster. She ended up at Naruto's house.

"I... I'm finally h... here!" she said.

She glanced around nervously. "A... am I s... safe?" she mustered every inch of courage in her body and rang the doorbell. "Hopefully... the p... perfume w... will have the s... same effect on N... N... Naruto-kun..." she whispered to herself.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Naruto, Hinata flushed instantly. "Oh! Hi Hinada... ow are do?" he spoke oddly.

"I'm f... fine N... Naruto-kun! H... how a... are y... you?" she asked, her heart fluttering as she waited for him to fall head over heels in love with her.

"Well, I god a derrible gold... I gan't smell a ding!" he whined, blowing his nose with a piece of tissue.

The massive blush that adorned her cheeks faded instantly, leaving her pale. Her eyes twitched. "C... can't s... smell a th... thing?!?" she squeaked.

"Oi? Are do oday Hinada?!?" he cried, seeing the kunoichi swaying woozily in his doorway.

It was all too much for her, she passed out.

The End


End file.
